


Golden patterns on the forest floor

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Forest being!Felix, Human!Chan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: When the forest loved you, you wouldn’t be able to get lost.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	Golden patterns on the forest floor

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



Summer was Chan’s favorite season.

Sure, sometimes it got way too hot and as someone who only owned black clothes, life was sometimes a struggle during summer. But to Chan, the charm of summer was everything related to the season. Summer meant going to his grandparents for extended periods of time, and even though he was past twenty, he had made sure he could come to visit. Despite growing up in the city, he never really felt like home there. But with his grandparents, away from the stresses of the big city, he felt more at ease and he always did whatever he could to go there.

His grandfather had laughed, telling him he was a sweet boy and that he was always welcomed while his grandmother had asked about fifteen million times if he was sure he wanted to come.

“We’re only two old people,” she had said. “Are you sure you don’t want to spend the summer with your friends?”

Chan had assured her that he was sure. “But maybe some of my friends can come here for a week or so?” he had asked. “I’d love to show them where I spend my summers and then you can meet them.”

His grandparents had been excited beyond words.

  
  


So here he was, standing in front of his grandparents house with his bags and the whole summer ahead of him. His heart was drumming against his ribcage and butterflies were fluttering in his stomach.

He couldn’t wait for this summer.

Despite having spent most of his life in the city, Chan was always drawn to his grandparents place. They lived outside the big city, but close enough to a decent sized town. Their property was large, as it had once been a farm, but those days were since long gone.

“You know,” his grandpa said as he helped Chan carry his bags towards the house. “We could renovate the old guest house this summer.”

Chan looked towards the guest house. It wasn’t the best place to stay at, but when they had a lot of guests, the house worked.

“That way you can get your own place when you’re here,” he continued. “Maybe we can isolate it as well so you can come during the winter as well.”

Chan’s heart fluttered again.

“I’d love that,” he said, barely able to contain his excitement and his grandpa laughed as they entered the house. “I’d love to be able to visit you more often during the year.”

“Chan!” his grandma called, wide smile on her face as she greeted him. “Look at you,” she continued, taking his face in her hands. “Have you grown taller?”

“Doubt that,” Chan said and his grandma laughed, letting go of his face to instead give him a hug. “I don’t think I’ll get much taller than this.”

“You’re still taller than me,” his grandma said. “Do you want lunch?” She glanced to the clock. “Late lunch?”

“I ate on the train,” Chan said. “I wouldn’t mind waiting until dinner. I think I’m just going to unpack and then take a walk or something.”

“That sounds like a very nice idea,” his grandpa said and his grandma nodded in agreement, patting him on the cheek before moving back.

“We’re going to be preparing dinner, you just settle in,” she said and Chan only smiled.

His heart was about to burst out of his ribcage as he and his grandpa brought his bags into the guest room.

  
  


The forest paths around his grandparents’ house hadn’t changed at all. The parts closest to the house were sparse, most of the ground covered by vibrant green moss, and the deeper he got into the forest, the thicker it got. The sun still shone through the tops of the trees and cast golden patterns on the forest floor. The dirt creaked softly under his feet as he walked, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering like crazy.

It had been far too long since he had been here, and he hoped that they could get the old guest house fixed so he could stay here during winters as well.

He took a deep breath, the fresh air and smell of forest filling his nostrils.

His grandma often worried about him getting lost as he was often wandering around in the woods, but he knew he wouldn’t. One, he knew the forest like the back of his hand and two, when the forest loved you, you wouldn’t be able to get lost.

Chan swallowed hard, trying to contain his excitement as the forest opened around him into a familiar clearing. As the forest opened up, it allowed sunlight to wash over the space. There was a small rock formation on the other side, with a small spring reflecting the bright light. But most of the clearing was just soft moss with the occasional flower breaking through. In the middle of the clearing was a circle of smaller rocks.

When Chan had first found the clearing, the circle had been broken and he had spent the afternoon trying to fix it. It had taken some time but he had found all the missing pieces to complete the circle again.

He took a step forward, entering the circle and looked around the clearing again.

“Hello, love,” a deep, soothing voice said and he turned to the rock formation.

Perched at the stone was Felix, his golden blond hair catching the sunlight and warm, brown eyes staring right at Chan. He was wearing white, but instead of the usual draping of fabric it was a white t-shirt and white jeans.

“Hello to you too,” Chan said as Felix got off the rocks and headed towards him. “Didn’t expect to see you in a t-shirt and jeans,” he said as Felix reached him, his hand brushing up the dark green marks that covered Felix’s sunkissed skin.

“I thought it’d make me seem more… up to date,” Felix said as he took Chan’s face in his hands. He brushed the pad of his thumb over Chan’s cheekbone, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “The draping was a bit old fashioned.”

“A bit,” Chan said in agreement, resting one hand on Felix’s cheek while the other one found its place on Felix’s waist. He leaned closer to kiss Felix. Felix’s lips were soft, tasting like warm honey and sweet berries. “I missed you,” he said as they parted.

“And I missed you,” Felix replied, pulling back to look Chan in the eyes. “You should come here during the winter… it’s beautiful here.”

“I believe you,” Chan said, brushing some of Felix’s hair away from his forehead. “I want to come here during winter.”

Felix’s smile grew wider, shining brighter than the sun and Chan’s heart did a small backflip.

“Would you like to take a walk with me?” Felix asked.

“I’d love to, but first…” Chan trailed off and Felix blinked, eyes growing wide with curiosity. He tilted his head as he waited for Chan to speak. “I’d like another kiss.”

Felix laughed, eyes crinkling into crescent moons.

“I think we can arrange that,” he said, a giggle making its way into his voice. He pressed his lips against Chan’s again, and Chan’s whole body grew warm.

He felt at home.


End file.
